


when the phone rings

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [18]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Tricube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: This was just for fun - thanks again to Zaniida for showing me the way!A Tricube poemThree syllables per line, three lines per stanza, three stanzas per poem. So, nine lines of 3 syllables each, with a break between each set of three lines.





	when the phone rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts).



> This was just for fun - thanks again to Zaniida for showing me the way!
> 
> A Tricube poem  
> Three syllables per line, three lines per stanza, three stanzas per poem. So, nine lines of 3 syllables each, with a break between each set of three lines.

when the phone  
rings and a  
metal voice

speaks in code  
known by few  
it's almost

certain the  
day will end  
in gunfire!


End file.
